La chica y el monstruo
by mochidaddy
Summary: Porque él era un monstruo, y los monstruos no podían quedarse con la chica. [Bucky/Jade (OC), underage, posibles spoilers de CW]


**Advertencias:** Bucky/OC, underaaaage~.

 **Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo Jade y esta historia.

 **Dedicado a todo el foro "La Torre Stark", en especial a mi Hermandad del Underage y mi Hermandad del Angst.**

* * *

 **LA** CHICA **Y EL** _MONSTRUO_

* * *

 **Acosador**

La mira a veces, más de lo que debería, siempre desde lejos. Observa cada uno de sus movimientos como un depredador observa a su presa, como antes hacía con sus objetivos, pero sacude su cabeza y saca esas ideas de su cabeza porque, al final del día, lo que menos quiere es volver a dañar a alguien más.

Sólo lo veía, dudando siempre si ir y acercarse, y ella se aleja antes de que él dé el primer paso.

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

Es como cualquier otro día. Ella, como hace cada día de la semana, sale de su casa para ir a pasear al invernadero local. Revisa su teléfono, deteniéndose un segundo, y Bucky jura que ve el destello de un táser antes de sentir la electricidad en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Conocer**

Siente una mano enfrente de su rostro, antes de oír un chasquido. La cabeza le da vueltas y todavía puede sentir el chispazo en su piel, y cual telón abriéndose lo primero que ve es su rostro lleno de pecas.

—No sé quién eres —dice ella lentamente—. Pero quieres algo de mí, así que habla.

* * *

 **Extraño**

No se movió, sinceramente no sabía cómo o qué hacer. Siempre estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien haga las preguntas o liberarse, pero esas eran misiones, todas esas veces él había sido encargado. En cambio, por primera vez, hacía algo porque quiere, y él quiere que ella sepa que no le hará daño.

Es por eso que traga lento, intentando convencerse psicológicamente (y fracasa) para lo que va a decir.

—Yo soy Bucky, Bucky… Barnes —se siente como un niño en un disfraz, diciendo una mentira porque a sus ojos es una mentira, pero ve la sorpresa en los ojos de ella y sabe que no hay vuelta atrás—. Y necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

 **Incredibilidad**

Y ella, sorprendentemente, lo ayudó. Sin embargo no fue como esperó.

No esperó que ella le quitara las esposas, que confiara en él, y mucho menos esperó ver al hombre del puente—a Steve, entrando por la puerta mientras ella se va.

Y sobre todo, no esperó que una parte de él deseara que se quedara ahí.

* * *

 **Identidad**

Sabía que se llamaba Bucky, que nació allá por los años 20 y que, contra todo pronóstico, él y Steve eran amigos.

Mejores amigos.

No sabía que él, pese a todo, lo quería en su vida. Que estaba dispuesto a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo para que las cosas fueran como antes, que incluso le daría la espalda a Stark (el hijo de Howard, el padre de ella) con tal de probar que, muy dentro de él, seguía siendo Bucky Barnes. Y una parte de él le quiere creer, quiere creer que dice la verdad cuando le dice que todo iba a estar bien.

Toma tiempo, esfuerzo y persecuciones, pero al final acepta.

* * *

 **Tragedia**

Está muerto. Steve estaba muerto.

Era gracioso, como volvía a ser Bucky justo cuando él, su mejor amigo, había muerto.

—No es tu culpa —le había dicho Romanoff, y le cree, porque sorprendentemente no fue él quien apretó el gatillo, pero si él hubiera hecho algo, si él…

—Lo siento.

Se gira, y la vuelve a ver. Está diferente, tiene el cabello corto y al igual que él tiene los ojos rojos de llanto, y las mejillas igual gracias al frío. Viste de negro, y nota un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos.

No sabe que decir, una parte de él quiere gritar que es su culpa, quiere gritarle que no podía hablar de algo que no sabía porque ella no lo conocía y que gracias a ella es que esto pasó, pero también saber que no es cierto, y simplemente la mira mientras se queda parada.

—Tú y Tony no son muy diferentes, a decir verdad —dice lentamente, y la ve acercarse lentamente a la tumba, a él—. Yo no lo conocí muy bien, pero tú y Tony sí. Y sé que aunque ustedes no se lleven bien, ambos están sufriendo. Lo siento mucho, James.

James, lo llamó James. Casi todo el mundo lo llamaba Bucky, Barnes o simplemente Soldado, y por un segundo ve a Bucky Barnes golpeando a un joven rubio y menudo por llamarlo así, y piensa en que daría por volver a esos días.

Siente sus brazos alrededor suyo, como una madre consolando a un niño violento, insegura pero no se separa. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir, pues sus propios brazos ya están alrededor de ella aspirando su olor, mientras las lágrimas manchan la ropa de ella y sólo puede desear que, cuando abra los ojos, él esté ahí.

Pero no iba a pasar.

* * *

 **Compañía**

Luego de ese día ella lo visitó.

Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber exactamente que decir porque, aún si la hubiera seguido casi un mes no sabe nada de ella, sólo que se llama Jade. Y ella… ¿ella que sabe de él?

¿Ella que podría entender de él?

No la entiende, no le cabe en la cabeza porque demonios alguien que tiene la vida prácticamente arreglada podría desear estar al lado de alguien como él, pero aun así no la aleja. No se va.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunta él, al final.

— ¿Por qué no me has pedido que me vaya? —responde ella.

Es un punto discutible.

* * *

 **Soledad**

Lo ve morir.

Lo siente desvanecerse en sus brazos, casi oyendo como su corazón empieza a detenerse y ve como la sangre sale a borbotones de la herida con cada latido. Les sonríe, y es lo último que llega a hacer.

Despierta gritando, siendo lo único coherente el nombre de Steve y las palabras _«¡No, no, NO!_ ». Llora, grita, pide que alguien lo ayude, pide que él vuelva y es cuando se da cuenta que no es así. Steve estaba muerto y no iba a volver.

Estaba solo, y la culpa era suya.

* * *

 **Sorpresas II**

Las pesadillas eran tan comunes que casi se puede acostumbrar. No le gustan, por supuesto que no, empieza a buscar cosas con que entretenerse en las noches sólo para no dormir, o simplemente esperar a que no sueñe que a tener que verlo morir, a él y a todas esas personas, una y otra vez.

Vuelve a gritar, siendo la misma imagen esta vez. Siempre era lo mismo: Steve muriéndose, y él gritando sin poder hacer nada. Y sin embargo, el olor a plantas llega a él, y siente como poco a poco la visión termina.

—¡Hey, hey! —grita, y abre sus ojos y ahí está ella, con clara desesperación en su rostro—. Estas bien, estás bien. Todo va a estar bien…

Pero no le cree, no está bien y lo sabe.

* * *

 **Cuidar**

Después de esa noche, ella siempre va a su cuarto. No duermen en la misma cama, principalmente porque teme que cuando despierte haya hecho algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse, pero ella vela por él. Lo observa y lo calma lo más que puede, y cuando llegan las pesadillas ella está ahí.

En cambio, le devuelve el favor cuando sale con ella, siempre pendiente ante el menor indicio de que algo malo le pase por su culpa, y se da cuenta como esto se ha convertido en un mal hábito cuando ella, medio en broma y medio cansada, le dice que sería mejor si se calmara.

Y él, por primera vez, ríe.

* * *

 **Extrañar**

No le gustaba el cementerio, y estaba seguro que a ella tampoco.

Mira su tumba, y se tiene que recodar que no es un sueño. Sorprendentemente ya no llora, quizás porque ya se habían gastado, pero eso no impide que un dolor en su corazón se instale en su pecho mientras su respiración se vuelve errática.

Nota que su presencia ya no está ahí, y no le toma mucho tiempo buscarla hasta encontrarla, sentada y abrazando sus piernas enfrente de una tumba. No necesita preguntar, simplemente se sienta al lado de ella y le ofrece su mano, en una promesa de compañía silenciosa.

Y ella, también sin decir nada, acepta, mientras ambos lloran por las vidas que se fueron, que están y que vendrán.

* * *

 **Belleza**

Normalmente es más fácil notar la belleza física y los rasgos que no les gustan, pero requiere tiempo y un especial ojo para notar aquella que se encuentran en lo gestos, las palabras y las acciones.

Aún así, Bucky no nota su propia sonrisa al verla junto a él, acurrucada luego de quedarse dormida. Sólo sonríe, mientras deja que apoye su cabeza en su hombro.

Después de todo, la belleza era efímera, y todo aquello se arruinó cuando sus ronquidos lo despertaron.

* * *

 **Retroceder**

Él alguna vez fue un asesino sin remordimientos, un arma. Y así como fue (y es) el Soldado del Invierno, también era Bucky Barnes. Lo sabe cuándo, sin querer, la llama _«muñeca»_ sin remordimiento alguno.

Siempre la ve en su estudio, haciendo experimentos con sus plantas ("No son simples plantas" dice ella, "son la llave a algo más grande"), buscando, anotando y experimentado. No le molesta, porque sabe que apenas la palabra _« muñeca »_ salga de sus labios ella se tensará como arco, antes de lanzarle una semilla de girasol con una puntería aterradoramente buena.

Después de todo, es Bucky Barnes, y molestar a chicas lindas como ella era un pequeño placer de la vida.

Espera, ¿la acababa de llamar _«linda»?_

* * *

 **Terror**

Fue pequeño, corto, pero sólo le bastó mirar sus piernas para quedarse mirando, preguntando, como se sentirían esas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Y antes de que ambos se den cuenta, él no sólo ha salido de la sala, sino que la puerta principal se ha cerrado.

No puede hacerle eso, no a ella. Esta mal y lo saben pero… de todas las cosas malas que ha hecho, ¿realmente aquello sería lo peor? Le gusta pensar que sí, que se está aprovechando de alguien que en millones de años lo vería en esa luz, y aún así…

* * *

 **Igualdad**

Él es un hombre.

Ella, por más que quisiera creer lo contrario, era una mujer.

Ambos, al final del día, son iguales. Sólo buscan a alguien con quien estar.

* * *

 **Restricciones**

La vuelve a mirar otra vez, no sólo sus piernas, sino todo su cuerpo y no se detiene, porque muy dentro de sí sabe que ella está haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

 **Palabras**

Todo es normal, ella como todos los días se prepara para ir invernadero y ver si, de una maldita vez como ella dice, termina su investigación. Está a punto de pisar la puerta cuando, sin poder evitarlo, toma su brazo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta ella.

 _«Me gustas. Mucho»_

La deja ir, mientras ella se despide, y contra todo pronóstico, le da un suave beso en la mejilla antes de perderse en la distancia.

Y como el bobo enamorado que es él, sonríe.

* * *

 **Locura**

Algunas veces ella se pregunta varias cosas, pero desde hace días la pregunta de si él piensa en ella como ella lo hace con él la llena de duda. Sacude su cabeza, pues lo debe negar como el tonto enamoramiento de una chica ingenua que es.

* * *

 **Fugaz**

Es como cualquier otra noche cuando la oye llegar, y simplemente opta por preguntar.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto, muñeca? —pregunta, siempre galante, siempre Bucky; pero siendo él y ella siendo Jade nota que hay algo que no cuadra, algo no estaba bien porque ella se quedó congelada a oir su voz—. Jade, ¿estás…?

Pero no termina de preguntar, ella simplemente lo toma del cuello y une sus labios con los suyos en un beso. «Aléjate, por favor» piensa, pero ella siguió por unos segundos, antes de irse.

* * *

 **Honestidad**

—Eres un buen hombre —dice ella.

—No, no lo soy.

Y por primera vez, la besa.

* * *

 **Adelante**

 _«Está mal»_

La besa, deshaciéndose poco a poco de su camisa.

 _«Te aprovechas de ella»_

Mira su cuerpo desnudo, admira su piel llena de pecas y no tarda en rendirle culto como la aparición que es, un beso por cada peca, y cuando ella gime sonríe pícaro como antaño.

 _«Ella merece algo mejor.»_

—Nh, sigue —le dice, no, le ordena. Y él, como buen esclavo, obedece.

—¿Así? —pregunta con una sonrisa, antes de repetir la acción y ganar un grito ahogado de ella.

Es divertido verla así.

 _«Ella es una buena persona, tú no.»_

Un gruñido escapa de sus labios cuando ella se posiciona encima de él, tomando sus manos contra la pared mientras mueve sus caderas. Muerde sus labios, y ella choca los suyos contra los de él.

Es como prender un fuego, un fuego que no para y lo consume todo.

* * *

 **Realización**

Es tarde cuando ambos terminan, cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Una parte de él le dice que debe parar aquello, pero la ignora mientras ella duerme a su lado, esperando que llegue la mañana y volver a la vida que llevaban.

No sabía que pasaría, pero no se arrepentía.

* * *

 **Tabú**

No puede creerlo, en verdad había sucedido.

Miró sus ropas desperdigadas en el suelo, y no pudo pensar en lo gracioso que era ya que, de alguna manera, representaban sus restricciones e inhibiciones.

La abraza como si fuera a desaparecer, y en verdad teme que sea así. Desearía poder hablar de aquello con alguien, pero sabe que no puede porque él es un hombre y ella no es más que una muchacha ingenua, y cualquiera que lo llegara a saber le diría que simplemente no podría ser.

* * *

 **Redención**

Se miran a los ojos, pensando en cómo las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

Hay noches en las que las pesadillas vuelves, fuertes y rápidas hasta arrastrarlo a la oscuridad, pero luego despierta para encontrar un par de ojos marrones que lo miran y un par de menudos brazos estrujándolo, trayéndolo a la realidad.

 _Ella será su_

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 ***Mira a Erly, acusadora* ¿ves? ¡Te dije que te arrepentirías!**

 **Historia corta: todo este desmadre por el Buck/Jade empezó con un fanart destrozado, un juego de rol donde me di cuenta que Bucky post Winter soldier tiene más personalidad de la que creía y en donde Erly jugó despiadadamente con mis sentimientos al hacerme shippearlos. Erly, te amo, pero te odio xD**

 **Y aún así…** **I regret nothing.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
